dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zeon1
Archive I've done it. Also, if you want to set up your talk like I have with mine, where there is a list of the archives on top with a picture, just let me, or you can simply copy and change the coding from my page if you want. -KidVegeta Yeah, that is the reason I didn't set it up yet. -KidVegeta Done. -KidVegeta Huh? I thought Nova would go Super Saiyan or something? What form is that?! -Lau the G , |text=Okay.}} What are ya talkin bout? It's a new word I made.... I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 12:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come to the chat. We have things to discuss. -Lau the G Hi, Zeon. It's Lise. Sorry a bout earlier. But dont feel down, because I can't draw either for my life. So I just wanted to say 'Sorry' I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 00:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) DRAGON BALL HOSHI IS NOT REAL! Hiiiii Pwease get on chat. I'm bored Lise Hi!! This IS Lise, I just changed my name to a completely different anime!! >XD Hahahaha... //shot.... Uhm, I have not been very active, but you can find me on X-Men Fanon!! Fear me, no one knows the depths of power until they've lived my life in full. Make sure that one day you ask me: "What is it like to be alone, all the time? Having no one around you.?" Then I will say my answer. Fear the dark power of me! 00:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay RP Legends Is it okay if I join next saga? Theecho12457 19:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Come to the chat. This is Lau We Shall Discuss In dat PM ok? 40px|bottom Tapion's Princess ''''40px|bottom It has been brought to my attention through an anonymous source that you used the names of my characters without my permission in your Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast DLC content. Chat Come to the chat it's VERY important. Lau the G (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Future Imperfect Zeon move to FI. Lau the G (talk) 22:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I mean, start editing Future Imperfect. Redacted Scenes We shall discuss this on this chat. Cocoa Is a Fangirl '' '' Edit FI , |text=I don't think we should edit OD now, since Lise isn't even here. Stick to FI :D}} get on chat Admin I've made you an admin to trial how good you are for a couple of days. If you are completely inactive during that period, I can guarantee you won't become the admin. Your trial begins now. -KidVegeta (talk) Chat Come on chat bro you can't bop off my series Dragon Ball: Other man.Its just not rightKameron esters- (talk) 19:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Kameron esters- Cum to chat Lau the G (talk) 19:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat man! Lau the G (talk) 23:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Omniverse Quest Batman RP Damon Future Imperfect You have 24 hours to edit FI or you will be replaced. :/ Zeon, I am Damon. I will let him be the son of Turles and have nothing to do with Vegeta. But I shall not give him back to you.The Power Of 11 Vegetas Has Been Unleased!!! 20:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Impact Hey Zeon you and me are going to bee the main ones in this chapter so get ready to editKameron esters- (talk) 17:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Kameron esters- Reviewed! Your precious Redder reviewed!--Namekimanie (talk) 08:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyya! Hey Zeon! Never knew you were here as well... Talk With Me! Hey! I'm gonna review Redder on my Review Blog thing... Yeah... Don't worry, I don't focus on the cons... So, what's new with you? Talk With Me! Ah, I see. I've just been editing DragonBall AGT, I just found out what's been jamming one of my key bored buttons, aaaand! That's all. :P I started editing here. (As you may know.) XD I'm bored... *Yawn* Hey, I just wanted to tell you, did you forget about DBD? (Dragonball Dreamers) Just askin' Good point... So, whatcha doing? (I don't think there is a need for a sig) Advice If you want a shot at winning article of the month with will of the saiyans, I suggest you write some of it. As it stands, with none of the story written (or rather, linked to that page) it doesn't have any hope of winning. -KidVegeta (talk) Hiyaa!! Yo! Hows it going? xD Haha! When I saw you edit, I was like, MUST MESSAGE MUST MESSAGE! I'm having a nice vacation on the beach, and I'm also catching up on a few animes and fan-fics. I see... Is there any way we can work around this little problem? Reboot... Huh... Not a bad idea. I'll look into it! 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)